


Culpability

by Nat1es



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Small, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat1es/pseuds/Nat1es
Summary: James hates himself, people are dead because of him. Spock doesn’t agree.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Culpability

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Culpabilité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838288) by [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance). 



Jim comes back injured from a failed mission; a split brow, a cut lip, three broken ribs, and numerous bruises all over his body. 

The captain of the Enterprise was consequently laying down on his bed, trying to sleep, needing to forget his failure. However, his first in command knew that it wasn’t his captain’s fault and was determined to prove it to him.

“Captain”, Spock starts.

“Go away Spock, I don’t want to see anyone right now,” James responds coldly. 

“Technically, you are the one with your back turned from me, which means that you are not seeing me, so listen instead of trying to ignore me.”

“Ugh. What do you want? That I file a report on my absolute stupidity? I need to sleep, I need to forget it all, I don’t want to think about it.”

“Forgetting will not help you unless you want those mistakes to be repeated.”

At those words, James gets out of his bed and grasps the Vulcan’s collar before landing a punch on his cheek. It isn’t the punch that surprises Spock, nor that Jim has a hard time managing his anger, but the tears falling from Kirk’s usually joyful face that manage to soften Spock’s neutral expression.

“Jim… It does not matter. We all make mistakes.”

“Spock… You didn’t hear it, you weren’t there… It haunts me…”

“Jim, calm down, everything is fine, you’re safe, nothing bad is going to happen.”

“Nothing is fine Spock! No one is safe! People are dead, and it’s my fault! If I hadn’t gone, they would still be alive! You don’t understand, their cries are all that I can hear in my head!”

“It isn’t your fault! You wouldn't have been able to do anything about it anyway!”

“All of it is my fault! It’s because I’m weak that those people are dead. I failed, Spock.”

Kirk tries to dry his eyes, but his tears are falling too fast. Spock, not agreeing with anything that his friend said, decides to end the argument by punching James’ bruised abdomen, who lets out a few stammerings before fainting from the hit and being carried in the Vulcan’s arms. 

Spock sets the human down on his bed before getting in, wanting to assure that his companion’s sleep would go smoothly. 

“Sleep well, Captain”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time translating anything, so feel free to let me know if some of the phrasing is weird.


End file.
